the_witchs_housefandomcom-20200214-history
4th Floor
The 4th Floor (魔女の家 四階) is the fourth location in the house. Puzzles= Mouth Puzzle In this puzzle, you must find the correct mouth in order to proceed to the next area. #Read the note on the wall, on the far left. It will tell you to go where only one eye is open. **'Hint:' Search the space between the closed eye and the open eye. Sound Puzzle In the fourth floor, you must make sound in four rooms (Paintings' Room, Riddle Room, Music Box Room and Piano Room) in order to proceed. (Note: In no precise order) #Complete the Pumpkin Puzzle #Complete the Piano Puzzle #Complete the Music Box Puzzle #Complete the Clock Puzzle Pumpkin Puzzle The Pumpkin puzzle is the easiest key step to completing the Sound Puzzle. #Head to the Painting Room and interact with the pumpkin that has no carving. #Hit it four times. Doing so will light one of the four flames in the main hallway, and unlock the the door to the Riddle Room. Piano Puzzle The grand piano is missing its music sheet. The note in the Painting Room hints that only the painting of a blue-eyed woman is staring directly at the musical score. #Head to the Piano Room and read the book about eye colors. The book discusses that, in the region where the game takes place, a woman's eye color depends on her hair color. The book reveals that silver-haired women have red eyes and that brown-eyed women can either have blond or red hair. You must figure out the hair color of the painting with blue eyes. :: Hint: In order to gather more information to solve this puzzle, interact with the dresser in the Music Box Room or open the inventory. Doing so will allow you to learn about Viola's physical features, as she is a woman of said region. :: Note: Here is an answer sheet made by MinerofSkies. :: 2. Return to the Painting Room and interact with the side of the wall where the blue-eyed woman is staring. Viola will obtain a Music Sheet. 3. Upon obtaining the Music Sheet, the woman in the painting will chase after Viola, and all of the doors will be locked. The note will now tell you to "Destroy the Painting." Avoid the woman and quickly head towards the picture frame where the woman was once held. Interact with it and tear the painting down. Doing so will cause the woman to vanish and unlock the doors in the room. 4. Return to the piano room and place the music sheet. Do not play the piano. Following these steps correctly will light another flame in the main hallway, and Viola will be rewarded with a King's Key. Music Box Puzzle The music box is missing its key. The note in the room says to "play the music box with 12." #Complete the Pumpkin Puzzle. #Head to the Riddle Room and read the note's riddle: "I can be the sun. I can be sand. I can be a bird. What am I?" #The answer is the clock. Sun = sundial. Sand = hourglass. Bird = Cuckoo clock. Interact with correct item in the room to solve the riddle. Viola will be rewarded with the Queen's Key. #Use the correct Key on the Music Box. HINT: "12" refers to the playing cards found in the Paintings' Room. 12 in cards is... NOTE: Use the Queen's key. When Viola exits into the hall with the music box playing, her answer will be judged and a third flame will light up. Clock Puzzle After solving the riddle, the clock will stand alone in the middle of the room. It is not ticking. #Complete the Pumpkin Puzzle. #Complete the Piano Puzzle. #Complete steps 2 and 3 of the Music Box Puzzle. #Return to the Riddle Room. #Move the chair closer to the clock and climb on top of it. #Use the correct Key on the clock. Doing so will light the final flame in the main hallway and complete the Sound Puzzle. Ring Puzzle Although she has made sound in four rooms, Viola is still not permitted to advance to the 5th Floor . #Speak to the Woman Statue. She will sobbingly tell you find her ring. #Seeing as there is no other way to go, you're forced to backtrack. A loud crash coming from the Piano Room will be heard. When you enter the room, you will discover that a fireplace has appeared on the wall. #Interact with the fireplace to open up a passageway to the 1st Floor. **''Note: The process of finding the ring is continued in the 1st floor page. Click and/or drag the link above.'' #Return to the 4th Floor via the passageway and give the Pig Ring to the statue. In return, the statue will unlock the door to the 4F-5F stairway. |-| Rooms= 3F-4F Stairway/Mouth Hallway Correct Mouth Pathway Quiet Hallway Music Box Room Jack-in-the-Box Room Painting Room Riddle Room Piano Room A white marbled floor with textured, dark brown walls. A door resides on both the top and bottom of the room, along with a note and a small bookcase filled with books. At the middle of the room is a burgundy carpet with an ornate frame, where the grand piano sits. Next to it is a stand with a vase filled with different flowers. Eleven chairs surround the piano, three on either side of it and five at the bottom of the room. Woman Statue Room Hidden Diary Chamber |-| Events and Jumpscares= 3F-4F Stairway/Mouth Hallway * If you re-enter the hallway upon entering the correct path, and head to the right of the hallway, the eyes that belong to the rightmost mouth will gaze upon Viola. Correct Mouth Pathway *After entering the correct mouth and walking along the safe pathway, the image of that mouth can briefly be seen jutting out from the bottom of the screen. **This event was omitted in Version 1.07. *If the player decides to walk over the jutting spikes on the correct pathway and die, they will be stained with blood upon coming back (after loading on the same file). Quiet Hallway *Upon exiting the Painting Room after destroying the painting, Ellen's figure will be seen running towards you before disappearing. *After talking to the woman statue and backtracking, a loud crash will be heard and all sound will cease from the four rooms. **If you interact with the cat immediately, he will tell you that he heard a loud crash and will ask if something happened. **If you walk past the toy soldier again, its head will bend. **If both the toy soldier's head and knees get bent, it will follow you to the piano room while you interact with the fire place for the first time. Music Box Room *When the player inspects the left and right side of the dresser several times, the mirror will show a bloody reflection of Viola. Until the player interacts with that bloody reflection, it will remain as the player glances from left to right. *Interacting with the glass cupboard on the top left and withdrawing will cause a shadowy figure to scroll across the glass. *When the player moves away from the coat rack after interacting with it, the hat will fall off. *Walking towards the toy box will cause a jack-in-the-box to pop out. **When exiting the room, it will lean towards your direction. **Upon coming back, the jack-in-the-box's face will be all red. **Once you enter the Music Box Room upon looking at the red jack-in-the-box, if you look in the dresser's mirror, you will see a bloody reflection of Viola. *After solving the Piano Puzzle, the dresser's mirror will shatter as you walk past it. *If you return after solving two puzzles, Ellen's figure will briefly be seen sitting on the upper left sofa, drinking tea. **When you approach the sofa, the tea cup on the table above you will fall and break. **When you interact with the sofa, the text below will say that the furniture feels warm, as if someone had been sitting on it. *After making sound in all four rooms, the toy soldier's legs will bend as you walk towards it. Piano Room *If the player chooses to play, the piano will eat them. **If the player chooses to play with the sheet music in the piano, the piano will eat them more violently. *After solving the Piano Puzzle, the note's message on the wall will change to "See? You needed not play." **An invisible audience will also be seated on the chairs. *The vase will be discolored. Walking past it after going to the Skeleton Room will cause it to shake briefly. Painting Room *When you interact with the blond and red-head paintings and later walk past the former, the blond painting will fall to the floor. *When you are being chased by the dark-haired painting, the note's message will briefly change, telling you to "destroy the painting." The note will also be moving in circular motions to get your attention. *In the Riddle Room, when the player chooses to select all of the objects BUT the clock, the note will irately ask you whether you answered wrong on purpose. Nodding in response will cause the male and female bust statue to crush you to death. *If the player answers wrong three times, the note will add a fourth hint: "I can even be an elderly man." This additional hint will affect the note's final message after you successfully solve the riddle. *If you return to this room after solving the Piano Puzzle, the dark-haired woman will be seen peeping from her distorted painting. *After solving the Clock Puzzle, the vase of lilies will have a male bust statue jutting from it. Woman Statue Room *After giving the statue her ring and departing off to the 4F-5F stairway, a loud crash will be heard. When you return, the statue will be collapsed on the floor. **In Version 1.07, the statue will be smeared with blood. **As you head off to the stairway again, the statue will briefly sit up and desperately reach out to you. *When you pry open the door to the 4F-5F stairway and attempt to backtrack, the doorknob will be missing. *Once you find the entrance to the Hidden Diary Chamber, and attempt to backtrack to the area, you will find that the crack in the wall has become sealed. Trivia *This is the only floor in the Witch's House that does not have its main background music. **It is also the only one to have more than one soundtrack playing aside from Loop_65. *The piano eating Viola on the piano room is likely a reference to the Mad Piano from Super Mario 64. *Ignoring and turning your back on the weeping woman statue leading to death may be a reference to the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who. Category:Floors Category:Locations